In the hospital environment, it is often necessary to provide medical instrumentation at the patient bedside. Many surgical patients, for example, are provided at least on a temporary basis with an intravenous fluid delivery setup for infusion of fluids to prevent dehydration, to preserve electrolyte balance, or to deliver antibiotics and other medication. Frequently, intravenous delivery is provided by a fluid infusion pump or a gravity controller, both of which are electro-mechanical instrumentation which must be situated near the patient.
Typically, the instrument cases of these and other instrumentation used in patient care are provided with clamps for engaging a portable pole so that the instrumentation may be secured on such a pole. The typical pole clamp is located on the back of the instrument case, and is activated by turning a threaded clamping member to close the clamp on the pole. To carry out this securement step, the nurse or other user must support the instrument case with one hand, while turning the clamp knob with the other hand to effect closure. Removal of the instrument likewise requires that the instrument be supported by one hand during the step of unscrewing the clamping knob to free the instrument from the pole. While such clamping arrangements have been in use for many years, they can be awkward and time-consuming to utilize. The present invention provides a pole clamp for use on such instrumentation which may be much more easily and quickly engaged and disengaged.